


a long road home.

by kapitanallthefeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But only in the first few chapters, Drama, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluffy Feelings, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers endgame, Light Kara Danvers/James Olson, Long ass fic, Main Kara/Lena, Might change rating later on, MonEl will appear, No Supergirl, Nothing serious, WOHO, Welcome to a longmire version of Supergirl, actions and stuff, alternative universe, and intertwined stories, and one surprise pairing I am really excited about introducing, backstabbing, brace yourself for the ride, but no characters are actually in this fic, but will be a likeable person, every character gets an arc, from angsty as fuck to fluffy as hell, i might have stolen some story ideas from longmire, leaving it Teen for now, lots of conspiracies, lots of things will happen, normal humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: Eight years later and Kara Danvers comes back to Midvale as the new deputy under John Jonez (J'onn J'onzz). Many people are not happy to see her, such as her sister (coincidentally, also the other Deputy Danvers), and many more people in this town. Although she tried to escape her past and her family's name in Metropolis for the last years, staring down one too many barrels and a well timed call from her adoptive mother brings Kara Danvers back home and leaves her standing on her very first day in Midvale in front of a mirror in her childhood bedroom. What a coincidence that a Lena Luthor decides to escape the busy city and the Luthor name, by buying herself land in midvale and hoping to build a ranch for herself. How will their fate be intertwined? What secrets lurk in the past? What other characters will appear in Midvale and shake up the once so idyllic small town situated on the edge of Metropolis? Eight years later, Kara is finally back again. The dominos have been set in place without anyone's knowledge, and her return proves to be the final push for the first domino to fall.





	a long road home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at chaotischqueer.tumblr.com if you have questions about it and want to ask on anon

1.1 Argus watches

The click of the telephone brought him out of this surreal feeling that had overcome him during this conversation. A smile snuck on his lips, a smile no one would see. 

He stared out of the window in his office, the town center clear in view. In the middle of the town, there was the tiny city park, and every important building surrounded that spot of land. It was idyllic, it was a salve for his aching heart, and offered him peace and quiet after a lifetime of loss and hurt.

But he has been resting too long and was too comfortable in his position that an outside voice was needed to shake him up from his slumber. The last few weeks have felt bleak, colorless, and without taste. It was an improvement from the void he felt for the first few years at their absence. It has only been four years, but the pain of their absence burns as bright as the first day he was told about their deaths.

He wanted to feel the sun again. 

He leaned back in his chair, a suffisant grin on his face. In his mind, he began wondering how the next few months would change Midvale, and he hoped they will. This could be his chance to right a wrong, to help another soul he knew was lost in the river called life.

In months to come, he will know he was right. He can’t wait for the storm to bring changes, and for it to rip out old, so they can build new.

He opens the right drawer on his desk and looks at the badge he hasn’t given out ever since-. Ever since she died. They died. 

“Welcome to the team, Deputy Kara Danvers.”

1.2 A new day, no old habits

With a satisfied sigh, she leaned back in her worn-in leather chair, cracks visible in the skin of the worn in surface of the lather, creaks sounding when she moved. Despite her attempts to relax on this morning in the small town of Midvale, Ohio, something was bothering her. What was it? The steam of the coffee in her hand gently moved up against her face as she held the cup close to her chest, still thinking. She lifted the cup to her mouth, a crease in her forehead formed.

Something. Something was not right. She could feel it coiling deep inside her gut, a feeling, a foreboding. It was nagging at her since she woke up, when she was trying to survive the cold morning shower, when she ran to work which always provides her with peace of mind. Not this morning. Anxiety had gripped her from the moment she woke up in her silent apartment.

‘Get a grip,’ she thought and shook her head in a short manner, as if to rid herself of those thoughts that haunt her when she sleeps and when she lets her mind wander.

Emotions had no time to control her. She needed to be on her game, vigilant. If life has taught her one thing, bad things will always lurk around the corner, so better be prepared. And prepared she was, always. 

She locked those thoughts inside a mental vault, swearing herself to never think of it again. Taking a deep breath, she came back to the moment, and she noticed something.

Alex Danvers was not in good spirits. And a grumpy Alex Danvers made everyone at the Midvale Police Department very, very afraid. Now, she would never admit to having feelings about a situation, but she had thoughts, lots of them, and she was not afraid to voice them.

Used to her own harsh criticism and words, Alex had no problem calling other people out for their bullshit. The pre-med education that made her take psychology classes had taught her that this was a defence mechanism, but she sure as hell would not admit that to anyone or she would have to address this problem.

Her brooding got interrupted by a door slamming into a wall outside of the office. It must be one of her colleagues coming to work and opening the front door too hard. She eased herself into the chair once more, her brows furrowed, in thought, contemplating, whatever word someone could use.

The door to the office opened, and Winn Schott walked in. Or rather, he stumbled in with a big box of donuts in his arms.

Without moving, she watched him as he struggled to reach his desk and let the box fall down. Alex lifted her eyebrows, looking at him with a smirk on her face “Did the donuts try to resist arrest and you had to bring them in?” Her voice was dry and mocking. 

“Ha ha, very funny, Danvers,” Winn said, mumbling under his breath.

Still leaning back, Alex watched Winn for a moment. He was dressed in a checkered tweed vest, over a horrendously colored dress shirt. She felt the corners of her mouth turn down in disgust.

“What is the occasion?” She said, her voice harsh and demanding as ever.

Winn, surprised once more, nearly dropped a donut he had fished out of the box, but he could save it last minute, his hands fumbling to grab it as it was soaring through the air.

Once he had the donut secure in his hands, he breathed out a sigh of relief, and then he looked at Alex, like a deer in the head light.

“Sheriff didn’t tell you?”

“When does he ever tell us anything?” She grumbled, pressing herself more into the chair.

“Right, em” he fumbled again, looking down, “so, he apparently hired a new deputy?”

“What?” Alex shot forward in her chair, nearly spilling the coffee that was left in her mug.

“When?” She immediately followed her first question up, and she found herself standing in front of her chair, not knowing when she even made the decision to stand up.

To be honest, she wasn’t shocked at these news. She knew that Jon had wanted to expand their team with the new highway being built close by, bringing more traffic into town then Midvale is used to. 

But she was shocked that he didn’t tell her first, and she was insulted that she had to learn it through Winn, of all people. Frankly, she didn’t mind him, she felt uncomfortable around him, and his beaten puppy attitude made her cringe, too afraid he wanted to seek for comfort from her.

Right in this moment, she could hear the front doors opening once more, and the slightest ghosts of voices traveled up the stairs and into the bureau. She could make out Sheriff Jonez’s voice booming. Even when he tries to be quiet, his voice is naturally loud. 

But there was another voice. A voice she couldn’t place, but that just strengthened grass belief something is not normal.

Before she could place her suspicion, the hall door opened. As she leaned forward, her hands supporting her outstretched arm on the surface of the heavy oak desk, her gaze fell in disbelief of the person having entered after Sheriff Jonez. 

“Kara,” she whispered. 

1.3 All Circled Out

Of all the places she would end up again, Midvale was the last she thought it would be. It felt like the opening of an old wound. Things left beneath the scar tissue that she never quite overcame. Looking herself up and down in the door mirror in her childhood bedroom, she scoffed at herself. Well, part-time childhood, as she only arrived at the Danvers when she was already 13, a charity case, a family favor.

Her cousin hadn’t really bothered about her. Instead, she was a burden and to be placed in the house of strangers. He was the only relative she now knew after she had lost a loving family: a mother, father, uncle, and aunt, and so many other people. A pain echoed within her chest. With a deep, shaky breath, she reached up to her neck, clasping the pendant in the form of a star. Her aunt Astra had always called her ‘my little one’, but her mother called her her own star, whose existence shined brighter than any other star in the universe. Kara’s lips twitched, amusement at remembering her mother’s dramatic flair, but still felt so much pain.

Her vision came back to the present as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back in a tight and stern looking ponytail. She looked good in dark blue, she knew that from back when she had to dress in the blue standard uniforms in Metropolis City. But here, the shirts were a light beige. Dried mustard.

She sighed deeply. She didn’t become a police officer because of the stylish fashion choices. Not that anyone would ever understand her becoming a police officer when there was … her legacy. She scoffed. No. She reprimanded herself.

She stood up straight in front of the mirror and tried to give herself the most confident and self assuring look she can muster. That’ll do for a pep-talk. 

The light beige dress shirt was still too big for her even though she ordered a small size. She would have to find someone to make iit a little bit more fitting. She felt like the Michelin man, and that wasn’t something she wanted to be thinking about when she had to already face every unfriendly face in this town. 

Why had she decided to come here? 

Right. Her mother- adoptive mother Eliza Danvers. Had begged her to come home ‘You have stayed away for far too long. Come home. It sounds like you need it’, Eliza had convinced her after she had stared down the barrel of a gun thrice in one day. Each time it happened, she had nightmares for days. She had arrived yesterday in the late evening. A fleeting (awkward) hello, a short hug Kara wanted to melt in but didn’t, and she was rushed upstairs while being told that everything she needed for her first day was in her old room. 

Before she went to bed, she prayed for sleep without nightmares, but the knock sounding on her door at 4:29 am, and the voice asking “Kara, are you okay? You were screaming?” while Eliza peeked through the door she had opened herself, she realized: her prayers were never heard. She didn’t know why she still continued. Hope is the last thing that dies, or that is what they say.

She stared herself dead in the eye, then took a deep breath. Her ponytail swaying slightly with the movement. 

“Okay, you can do this,” she said, determination laced in her voice.

She grabbed her heavy leather, made sure that she had the badge on it, and checked her holstered gun.

1.4 Bacon Buddies

The car door closed with a heavy thud, and when she was about to put the seat belt around her, her phone dinged in her jacket. She could barely avoid Eliza. She had to sneak past her and rush out of the house. She didn’t want to make it weird, she felt embarrassed about her night terror. She had not shared the bed with anyone since Mike, eight years ago, when she first came to Metropolis and thought she loved him. She didn’t know how bad her night terrors were nowadays, and she felt embarrassed about it. She hoped Eliza would not address it.

Muttering under breath, she let go of the seat belt and fished for her phone.

‘Sheriff Jonez: Meet me at Donald’s’

Just shaking her head, she throws her phone onto the passenger seat, buckled up, and then drives off to the center of Midvale, where she would find Donald’s Cafe, and ironically, just a few buildings farther, the Midvale Police Department. The closer she came to the town center, the fuller the streets were with cars and pedestrians. 

She knew that she already drew attention to her car. A car that no one knows around here will always draw the attention. It didn’t help that her car was a bright blue in the swarm of silver, black, and red. From the people who recognized her, which were few, they reacted with surprise. She hoped that the expression that followed surprise weren't disdain. 

When she found a parking spot close by the department, she paused for a second in her car before leaving it. With a big inhale, she opened her car door and stepped out. Her surroundings came rushing at her as she took in the people, the faint bird chirping, and the sounds of passing cars. It was a lot for a few seconds. 

Squaring her shoulders underneath her heavy jacket, and with the confidence the badge always gave her, she was walking toward Donald’s Cafe. 

After having spotted Sheriff Jonez through the glass doors, she stemmed open the doors and power-walked through it. 

“Sheriff,” she said when she arrived at his spot at the counter and stood slightly next to him.She felt the urge to shift her weight from one foot to the other, but she could suppress the impulse. Barely.

“Deputy. Nice of you to join me. Have a seat,” Sheriff Jonez said in his business-like tone.

She nodded stiffly and then proceeded to take the chair next to Jonez. She easily could fit onto the chair, the height not too tall for her anymore as it was once upon a time.

Without saying anything, Jonez takes a look at her, and then he waves down the waitress and points to his coffee “Two more please, Cheryl.”

“Thank you,” she said, putting her elbows on the table and keeping her arms close to her.

She sat in silence while Jonez was busy with his crossword puzzle that he had in front of him. 

With Jonez being busy with his puzzle, Kara took her time to look around. The cafe had an old 50’s vibe, with a vibrant red counter, and even more vibrant red leather booths. The table in the middle was made out of dark wood. It was something right out of a diner you would see on TV when two shady people would meet to make business.

She had forgotten how cliche this town was. A chuckle nearly escaped her, but the stern look she caught from across the room stopped her. There, the terror of her high school, sat Siobhan Smythe. Siobhan was staring at her intently for a few seconds, before she turned back to her table partner. Kara suppressed the need to shake her body in response to the cold shiver she felt running down her back.

Once Cheryl put down two coffees, and to her surprise, two plates with eggs and bacon, he closed the book and turned to his plate.

“Enjoy.” He said, simply, and then picked up the cutlery that was placed on the counter.

Feeling as if in a different world, Kara wordlessly picked up her cutlery and began to shovel the eggs into her mouth, closely followed by the bacon. She had been hungry.

A chuckle brought her out of her food induced trance. 

“You’ve got still quite the appetite, I see.” He chuckled good humored.

Only mildly embarrassed, Kara let out a soft laugh as well. 

“Yeah, but less rebellious.” She added quietly.

“We will see about that,” he said, while picking up his hat and giving a wink to Kara while doing so.

“Let’s move. We have work to do.” He said, moving ahead. She only caught up to him outside Donald’s.

When she did, he started talking.

“Next to you, there are two other deputies. Deputy Vasquez and Deputy Danvers, your sister. If you didn’t know, now you do.”

She had known, but his nonchalant attitude made her nearly giggle. But no. She didn’t giggle anymore!

“We also have our receptionist and technological expert Winn Schott working for us. He takes the calls, coordinates plans, and provides other means of surveillance.” 

He was striding along the street, passing people and greeting them with a curt nod.

“So, when he ‘provides these other means of surveillance’” she was lifting her hands to do air quotes, “we talk about him hacking for you?” Kara asked, a little bit surprised at hearing this, never having thought the Sheriff would take those routes.

“You are far too nosy and far too good at picking up these euphemisms, Deputy. Yes, but I encourage you to keep your voice down.” He said in an urgent tone, and then he opened the door to the department building.

After Kara stepped inside after him, he closed the door and said with a different, gentler tone.

“Welcome to your new place of work. We will have a desk for you upstairs. The department provides you your own car for police business that you alone will take care of. “

“Yes, sir,” she said and followed him up the stairs.

When he opened the doors to the second-floor entrance, she felt the past sneaking up and strangling her from behind.

In front of her, she found Alex standing behind a desk, with a confused look on her face, and another person, she mused this to be Winn Schott. Before she or Sheriff Jonez could say anything, Alex had already uttered her name.

1.5 Meet Winn

When meeting new coworkers, Winn preferred to not be caught off guard. For example, that the new Deputy is apparently the sister of the other Deputy (who really terrifies him). 

His donut nearly forgotten, he looked between the two sisters who couldn’t be looking less like sisters, if he has ever seen a pair that looked less sisterly. But, who was he to judge?

John had slipped up during dinner and said that Alex’s sister would be working for the police department now. Winn had been confused, but didn’t further question John. He was just happy to help.

He found it exciting to see a new face, or apparently, a new old face that he never had the chance to meet. He had heard about her before, but they never existed at the same place at the same time and thus had always missed each other. In a small town like this though, a new face promptly shakes things up. 

Deputy Danvers finally entered after Sheriff Jonez, who proceeded to step into the middle of the room.

“Where is Deputy Vasquez?” 

“She should be here any minute now,” he said, knowing the timing of each of these police officers like the back of his hand.

He had looked down at his watch on his left wrist, and then looked up to see Alex glancing shortly at Kara. After that, Winn could have sworn he saw Alex “I am an adult and too mature for childish behavior” Danvers roll her eyes after she stole a glance at Kara. Kara was none the wiser, and she rather seemed to busy looking around the room. 

Within seconds, Vasquez walked in. Heavy boots, heavy jacket, and badass aviator sunglasses that gave her that bad-gone-good-cop vibe. He admired her. She terrified him, as well. Now, this new Deputy doesn’t look that terrifying, so he had really hoped in the few seconds Alex didn’t say anything that they could actually get along.

“Hello Vasquez, nice of you to join us,” the Sheriff said dryly.

“Glad to be of service, sir,” she said back, with a straight face and as sarcastic as he was.

“Watch it, Vasquez,” he mock glared at her and then continued,”we have a new Deputy on board. Kara Danvers. Let’s all introduce us here to make her feel welcome.”

He stared intently at Winn. Winn, not having noticed at first, startled and then started speaking.

“Name’s Winn Schott, I am responsible to keep the machine going like a well-oiled machine, so that every party is working as hard as possible,”

“Kinky.” He spluttered and turned red when he heard Vasquez whispered comment.

“Yes, that was my bad. Wrong word choice.”

Kara was laughing a little, and he noticed to his delight, she wasn’t laughing at him, she was sharing her amusement with him. Great!

“Deputy Alex Danvers. Hello, good to see you again,” Alex said in a voice that sounded anything but happy that Kara was here. Winn saw Kara tense for a second.

“Susan Vasquez. Deputy. The coolest person in this building,” Deputy Vasquez said with an easy grin. “Don’t bring me trouble, and we won’t have trouble.” Vasquez for her part was eyeing Kara up and down, and Winn felt the tiniest of anger bubble up in him. The irrational thought “I saw her first” came rushing into his mind, and as much as he knew this to be a stupid reason to be upset, part of him couldn’t help but feel how right this sentence seemed.

“Great,” the Sheriff then said, while clapping his hands together, “now that everyone is introduced: let’s get to work. Vasquez, Danvers, check out Winchester Road, I just received a text from Gary that something strange is going on.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Both Susan and Alex said at the same time. Alex grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, and while she pulled it over her arms, she glanced at Kara once more with pursed lips.

Winn didn’t have to be a genius to guess that they weren’t on the best term. 

“I am going to go to Herbert. He said some kids vandalized the school ground. Danvers, care to join me?”

Kara only nodded, and then she looked at Winn.

“Winn, hold down the fort,” Sheriff Jonez said as he walked out of the door. Both of them looked after him. Then Kara turned to look at Winn once more.

“Nice meeting you, Mister Schott,” she said, and Winn just goofily smiled.

“Same, Deputy Danvers.”

With a chuckle, she walked out behind Sheriff Jonez.

**Author's Note:**

> Puh. So, that is the first chapter to my very long story "a long road home". I have planned out most of it, and I have written the second chapter in advance. Now, I know my track record is lousy when it comes to writing and updating, but I have not obsessed over a fic and the accuracy since a long damn time ago.
> 
> I have so many things planned for this, and I am really pumped to make this all happen. I can promise you this though: at the end of this, we will have had a hell of a journey. This is unbeta-ed, so if you find errors, be assured, I will be going through this chapter so many times, I will be beating myself for every mistake I will find.
> 
> Enjoy, let me know if this tickled your fancies.
> 
> /Edit: I did update Chapter 1 where I got rid of some spelling mistakes, nonsense, and in some places I expanded the background and narrative.


End file.
